In the art of dispenser packaging, containers with resealable lids for maintaining moistened tissues are well known. The most frequently observed containers of this type contain a plurality of pre-moistened tissues stacked within the container or package. Access to the towelettes is usually achieved through a symmetrical opening in a top side of the container which is resealed by a flap extending directly over and beyond all sides of the opening.
An example of such dispenser construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,043-Harrison. The dispenser pack has an opening in a top side of the container covered by a flap which may have a depression molded onto its bottom side having the same shape as the opening. The flap self closes when allowed to return to a horizontal position and the optional depression protrudes into the opening to further tighten the seal.
Further examples of access openings covered directly by extended flaps are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,420,080; 4,143,762; and 4,131,195.
Problems associated with these dispenser constructions are the immediate exposure of the towelettes to moisture loss when the flap seal is left open or fails and soiling of the towelettes during opening and closing of the flap.
The present invention with dual orifices covered by a self sealing flap represents an improved means of closing dispenser packs. The invention presents further improvements over prior art dispensers such as a removable bottom side facilitating easy refill of the towelette packages while reducing moisture loss and an additional back panel which may have an adhesion or mechanical means for attaching the dispenser to a flat surface.